Maybe Anarchs Aren't So Tough
by Sarah-Slaughter
Summary: Nines and Jeanette...Part 1 First VtMB fanfic.. But i'm absolutely addicted to the game ; Be nice? A bit of nasty language. Forgot to mention ; In this, Jeanette and Therese are two seperate people... Just for the hell of it
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well…What insignificant little creature crawled up into this hell house that I call my club" spoke a voice, dripping with pure mischief.

"_Our_ club, Jeanette. _Our_ club" followed another, almost identical in melody, but the tone was completely different. This voice did not read 'As soon as I get the chance, I'm going to drag you back to my room and do things to your body that you didn't imagine possible' sealed with a wink. No, not at all. This voice clearly stated, in big, bold letters 'If you fuck with me, or anything I do, you get in my way, if you so much as piss me off, I will snap bones in your body that you didn't know you had' sealed with nothing more than a devilish smile.

A giggle. "He seems a little…distracted. Maybe I should help?"

"Ugh… If you were to do anything, Jeanette, it wouldn't help. It would only make things worse. See, I actually need Mr. Rodriguez to be able to talk"

"Aw, but Thereeeeese"

"No. Jeanette, that is final. This is serious business"

"Pfft… You always say that" and it sounded as though the voice was moving away.

_Jeanette…_

_Therese…_

_God, where have I heard these names befo-…_

_Aw, fuck._

"Mr. Rodriguez, now that I've dealt with my sister," a pause, and shuffling.

_She's coming closer…_

_God… What's the name of that place?_

"…The…The Asylum"

Laughter

"Correct, Mr. Rodriguez. You're at The Asylum. I take it you know who I am then?"

Blinding light!

I tried to shy away from the light, naturally. Being a vampire, clearly I'm not too fond of any light source, but it seemed to dim down…Or maybe it was just my eyes adjusting. I could see now, Therese standing over me and movement over in a corner. Jeanette, of course, was sitting on her bed. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the odd shape, although, from the stories I'd heard, it seemed to be fitting for Jeanette. The bright red heart shaped bed over to the corner of the room; satin sheets covering it like something needed to be hidden. I chuckled to myself, I'm sure there was something hidden.

"Ahem…Are you done ogling?" came Therese's voice, snapping me out of my daze. My gaze turned to her immediately, an impatient look on her face. I could see I was frustrating her, but what do you expect? I just woke up!

Wait…

I did just wake up…

"How the hell did I get here? What…What happened?" I asked. I know it's a typical cliché question but… Well, I was interested in knowing what the fuck was going on.

Therese sighed, pulling up a chair to sit in front of me, one leg folded over the other neatly, looking all professional like. Ugh… I didn't want anything to do with these types. Not only that…

But she stunk of the Camarilla…Certainly the people I didn't want anything to do with.

"Are you going to listen to me, or do I have to knock some sense into you first?" Therese said, with so much venom in her voice that it almost scared me…

Almost.

Jeanette giggled "I wouldn't piss her off. It's like she's constantly got pms or someth- OW! THERESE!!" she cut off mid sentence. I wasn't sure what it was, but something that sounded heavy had just made its way across the room to Jeanette's temple.

"**As** I was saying," she snapped, catching my attention again, "are you going to listen to me? Or do you have no interest whatsoever in how you ended up here?"

I kept silent, waiting for the story…But the story didn't come.

I heard yelling now, from downstairs it seemed. People were arguing, I heard muffled voices and tried to make out what I could.

_Upstairs…Now….Damn Bitches…Break…necks!_

I couldn't help but grin. The voice? The female voice anyway. Unmistakably…It was Damsel.

Laughter followed. Deep, throaty laughter. My grin widened.

Jack.

I heard an elevator, a very angry Damsel, an amused Jack and another voice trying to hush them

Skelter, of course.

Therese rolled her eyes "Ugh, perfect. It's not like one Anarch in my club was bad enough," she muttered, "but now the whole damn ring leaders have shown up… Perfect"

"Uh… Therese…I think you mean _our_ club" Jeanette corrected, knowing very well how much it was going to piss her off.

"Where are those damn bitches?! I'll kill the fucking Cammies!!" Damsel yelled. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. She always was the hot head.

"Well done, Damsel. Blown our cover!" Skelter shot at her

"We're not in fucking 'nam, Skelter! They're vampires! They'll be able to smell us!" Damsel yelled back defensively… She never did like getting blamed for ruining things

They're voices were drained out by Jack's laughter…My smile grew wider again.

Therese put her thumbs to her temples as the three barged in through the door. She was obviously trying not to turn around and kill them

Well, try at least. She wouldn't be able to get anywhere near them. I wouldn't let her.

Jeanette giggled "Look at these delicious little play things! Oooh, Therese can we keep 'em?"

"Fuck you, you stupid camarilla whore!" Damsel yelled.

Jack laughed louder.

Therese sighed, holding a hand up "Is there any way we can do this rationally? Like adults?" she questioned.

But I picked something up, clearly, I was the only one who could hear it right now… Besides Therese.

Her little posse of bouncers were heading in our direction, in the elevator already.

"Guys, get me the hell untied!" I yelled, and it was clear to Therese that I knew.

She stepped in front of the others when they tried to get to me.

I'm not sure what happened next, it was all a blur, even for me.

I remember more yelling, Damsel running her mouth off as usual, Jack laughing his little heart out in the corner and Skelter charging at Therese. I know Jeanette jumped in at some point too, hissing like a cat at Damsel…s'pose she'd insulted her again.

But I specifically remember a gunshot being fired, and freaking out if anyone got hurt…I know it went quiet after that, and I was worried… I couldn't have let them hurt one of the Anarchs… I wouldn't be able to live with myself…

And then…

Well, I don't remember anything after that…

Nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Nines?" Damsel called. She sounded worried?

_Yeah?_

"Nines! Wake up yah lazy piece'a-"

"Look! He's opening his eyes!" Skelter pointed out before Jack could even finish his sentence

_Opening my…?_

_God damn it!_

"Nines? You okay?" Damsel asked.

My intentions were to tell her I was fine, that my head was a little sore, but other than that, no problem. What came out though… Well I couldn't even figure out what it was.

"Haha! He sounds like Skelter after too many drinks!" Jack said, finding this rather amusing. Judging by the silence, my guess was Skelter was attempting to death glare Jack. It wasn't going to work though, never did.

"Would you guys shut it?! Nines just got a bullet put through his head and all you idiots can do is sit there and make jokes?!"

"I wasn't making a jo-"

"Shut it!"

Skelter fell quiet, but I heard him mumble "It was Jack".

"W…Wait…A bullet?" I asked before I even realized what I was doing

"Yeah, that dumb bitch fucking cammie Therese shot you when Skelter went to grab you. God, I hate those two brats!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Well, I tried to laugh anyway.

"Are you…Laughing? Nines! What the hell? You scare the fuck out of us by getting shot in the head and blanking out, and hell! We didn't know if you'd even make it, and all you can do is laugh?! God, you guys are all the same!" Damsel burst out.

It was only now that I'd managed to open my eyes and I could see Jack taking her back downstairs to the bar where she could cool off.

Ah… The Last Round. Felt good to be back somewhere familiar, I knew I was safe here.

"You okay, Nines? She did get you pretty good. I mean, we all tried to stop her but-"

I put my hand up, signaling Skelter to stop. I didn't need their apologies, they'd obviously done all they needed… And them just being here was good enough for me.

But those Asylum girls.

They were in for hell.

They dared to put my friends…no…my _family_ in danger and shoot _me_ in the head? To even imagine any of the anarchs in my position…

It was far too hard to bear.

I was careless, reckless, _thoughtless_… And I could have had my only family killed

Never again.

And the second that I could get up without my head screaming at me to sit the fuck back down, those twins had it coming.

While I recovered, I guess I had time to think…

To listen…

While the whole world screams in my ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nines? Nines, where're you going? You only woke up like…Fuck… 3 hours ago" Damsel said, looking at the watch on her wrist… that was probably stolen off a dead body.

"I'm going over to the Asy-"

"No! No, Nines, you are going nowhere near that pla-"

"Damsel, don't. Please, just don't. They need to be sorted out"

"…Well you have to at least let me come with you the-"

"I don't _have_ to do anything. And I'm going alone, Damsel. That's final"

"Bu-"

"This is not open for discussion!" I snapped, leaving and slamming the bar door behind me… Well, slamming it to some degree.

In a huff, I walked to where the taxi would usually be sitting, and of course, it was there. The taxi driver looked over with a knowing smile. He probably knew more about the whole area than any of us vampires… Even though he was one. But he didn't choose sides… He was neutral party.

"To Santa Monica, I pressume?" he asked as I opened the door. It was a pointless question, he knew the answer…

But I answered yes anyway, shutting the door and leaning against the arm rest. The car started with a rumble, a sound that gave away the car's old age, unlike the ever immortal race of vampires.

Immortal until you mess with a vampire's family and said vampire comes to kill you…

Little did I know…

That's not how the night was going to end…

In fact, it was far…faaar off,

And I still can't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I know one thing for sure though…

Heh…

It was certainly a memorable thing.


End file.
